With continuous development of performances and functions of terminal apparatuses such as smart phones or tablet computers, more and more users use these types of terminal apparatuses frequently to shoot or record some scenes or events, and share these scenes or events via applications such as microblogs and the like. At present, applications such as microblogs and the like can only share texts or static images in real time, but can not share dynamic images shot by a user in real time with other terminal apparatuses (e.g., for playing videos shot by the user on live).